


Pretty Things

by keep_waking_up



Series: Pretty Things [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Harems, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Jensen has a reputation for liking pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Li (cockslutjared)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Li+%28cockslutjared%29).



> Written for this prompt at spnkink_meme: Jared (15+) is a new bed slave in the king's harem. Even through all his training he's still nervous when the king, Jensen, calls him to his bedchambers for a night. Bonus for Jared quickly becoming one of Jensen's favorites.

King Jensen has a reputation for liking pretty things. 

Jared has never thought that he’s particularly pretty, but when his mother and father take him to court, the King sees him. Apparently. Jared doesn’t get to see the King before one of his servants is rushing over and informing Jared’s parents that the King is interested in Jared joining the Royal Harem. They don’t even ask Jared before beginning negotiations. After all, being a part of the Royal Harem was an honor, and families that gifted their children were looked upon kindly.

Jared’s kinda young, only fifteen, but he’s excited all the same. The harem, what little he’s seen of it so far, is gorgeous and cushy and warm, unlike his parents’ drafty estate back home. There’s glass windows and lots of other boys Jared’s age for him to spend time with. Unlike the other boys, he’s delighted to find out he’ll get to continue his studies, because the King believes that his harem should be well educated. And he gets to spend time with the King, who’s supposed to be one of the most brilliant men in the land.

He doesn’t really start thinking about what being in the Royal Harem actually means until his mom is crying when they say goodbye. He tries to smile and keep his chipper attitude as he’s led away by the Harem Master, but he can feel himself beginning to tremble as he’s led into a sterile looking room. “It’s just an examination,” the Harem Master reassures him, but that doesn’t help Jared feel better at all.

There’s two other people in the room (a doctor and an artist, the Harem Master tells him), when Jared is told to strip. Shy, he hunches his shoulders in as he peels off his shirt, and ducks his head as he pulls his pants and underwear down as well. The artist, a woman, chuckles a bit at his modesty. “The King will like the way you blush,” she tells him, and Jared’s cheeks turn an even brighter red.

They have him lay down on a metal table, and poke and prod him a bit. The doctor keeps making observations about his sensitivity in a neutral voice after touching his neck, his stomach, his thighs, and, embarrassingly, his nipples. Jared squirms under their touches, and the doctor smiles. “Highly sensitive to touch,” he remarks. “I have no idea how he can tell, but his Majesty does have an eye for it, doesn’t he?” The other two making assenting noises, and then Jared’s legs are spread apart. “Anal check,” the doctor announces, and Jared turns his head to the side in embarrassment, only to see a video camera. So that was what the doctor was talking for.

He wonders if the King is watching him… but no. It’s the middle of the day, surely the King has better things to do. Maybe he’ll watch it later, though, when he gets into bed at night. Maybe he’ll stroke himself to the sight of Jared’s body, while the doctor talks about his sensitivity. 

Jared shivers, and it’s only then that he becomes aware that he’s half-hard. The three adults are looking indulgently at him. The artist pats his head. “It’s alright, Jared. Do you like the idea of being watched?”

He can’t bring himself to answer out loud, so he squeezes his eyes shut and nods instead.

The doctor slides a cold finger into him, and Jared sucks in a harsh breath. The artist lays a hand on his arm, comforting. “It’s okay, Jared,” she repeats. “Doctor Cohen here just needs to make sure that your hole is good and healthy so that his Majesty can use it. You want the King to use your hole, right?”

Fully aware that this mild dirty talk must be for the camera, Jared forces himself to nod again, and colors when the artist smiles down at him. “Good boy. His Majesty will be very proud of you, Jared.” Just then, the doctor’s fingers do something inside of him, and Jared’s whole body spasms. He can’t help letting out a cry as his hips jump up, begging for more. The artist’s grin brightens further, and she looks down at the doctor. “He is perfect, isn’t he?” She turns back to Jared. “Is this the first time anyone has touched your hole, Jared?”

Breathlessly, Jared nods for the third time, and then lets out an unhappy moan as Doctor Cohen removes his fingers. The doctor chuckles a bit. “Don’t worry, Jared. Your hole won’t go neglected for long.” The man began to strip off his gloves, looking over at the artist and the Harem Master. “He’s in peak condition. The king couldn’t ask for better. Danneel should have an easy time with him.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” the artist—Danneel—chimes cheerily, before turning to the Harem Master. “What does the King have ordered for him, Tommy?”

The Harem Master seems displeased with her nickname, but doesn’t object. “Just the basics. The standard ear piercings, and nipples as well, and then this on his lower back.” He hands a piece of paper to Danneel, who peers down at it. “He wants the boy healed as quickly as possible, so—”

Danneel lightly slaps him on the arm. “Don’t call him ‘the boy’ when he’s right in front of you, Tom. That’s rude.” She examines the drawing for another moment, before setting it down on a small rolling table with other tools. “You sure he doesn’t want the normal cock piercing as well?”

Jared tenses where he’s laying, but Tom shakes his head briskly. “He thinks the boy still might grow. Doesn’t want anything impeding the process.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Danneel mutters, and then turns her smile on Jared once more, where he is frozen on the table. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart. I’m going to knock you out. None of this will hurt a bit!”

She keeps her word, but when Jared’s walking with Tom to his new quarters afterwards on woozy legs, he thinks that he should have asked her if they would after. Only his lower half is covered in loose sweats, leaving his bare chest and new nipple piercings and tattoo out in the open. Jared doesn’t dare look around, afraid someone will be gawking at him. 

He gets over his embarrassment quickly. None of the other boys are allowed to wear shirts, although the women in the harem can wear bras. Some of the boys can’t even wear proper pants. They have to walk around shirtless in their boxers. And if they are clothed, it’s in some fetish style. There’s a boy named Mike who wears nothing but frilly pink skirts, blouses, and Mary Jane’s. When Jared timidly asks him about, Mike shrugs. “Anything to get the King’s attention, right?”

The King’s attention does seem to be in high demand around the Harem. Jared watches as other people are called every night, and his face falls just like everyone else’s who is left behind. He begins to worry that the King has forgotten about him. Maybe he didn’t like the video of Jared. Maybe he didn’t even watch it. Maybe taking Jared in was some sort of whim that he wished he could take back.

Three weeks after Jared has joined the Royal Harem, Tom comes in and calls his name. “Jared Padalecki,” he says blandly, and Jared’s head shoots up. “His Highness will have you in his chambers tonight.”

Jared’s managed to make a few friends, so Mike and Genevieve help him get ready. They’ve both been with the King before, Mike twice, and Genevieve five times, so they tell him what to expect as they line his eyes with kohl and rub oil over his body. “He likes it when you do as he says,” Genevieve tells him matter-a-factly. “He just pushed me down on the bed and took me my second time. He’ll probably be gentle with you, since you’re a virgin.”

“But maybe not.” Mike grins and tweaks Jared’s nipple rings, making him squeak. “I’m not sure he’ll be able to resist this sort of cuteness. I bet he’ll just growl and fuck you like a caveman.”

Jared isn’t sure which of those sounds the best. Excitement and apprehension war in his stomach, and by the time Tom comes to lead him to the King’s chambers, he’s shaking a little bit. Tom gives him a few awkward pats on the back once they’re outside of the King’s door. “You’ll do fine, kid,” he says gruffly, and then Jared is ushered inside.

The lights are low in the King’s chambers, and Jared has to blink a few times so his eyes will adjust. When they do, his eyes light on a man sitting in a large armchair, staring directly back at him. His eyes are half-lidded, his lips plush. He surveys Jared’s body like property. Jared flushes and ducks his head under King Jensen’s gaze.

“You’re even more gorgeous in person,” the King says, and his voice is deeper than Jared had expected. 

The King has complimented him, and Jared knows he is supposed to answer. “Thank you, your Majesty,” he manages to whisper, his cheeks blossoming an even brighter red.

The King just chuckles, and then beckons him closer. “Stand in the light here. I want to see you.” When Jared has moved, the King rumbles approvingly. “Much better in person than on video feed.” Shocked, Jared’s eyes dart up to stare at him, and the man smirks. “Did you think I wouldn’t watch?”

Biting at his lower lip, Jared looks back at the floor. “I’m aware that your Majesty has many other duties…”

“Oh, Jared…” Jared watches the King’s boots as the man stands and comes closer. A callused hand settles on his side, rubbing the skin there. Jared leans into the touch, and the King grips his chin to pull his head up. This close, he can see the color of the King’s eyes, a glorious green. “Indeed, I do have duties. But if you think I would have missed the opportunity to see you naked and being prepared for me, then you have a lot to learn.”

Hand tracing along to his back, Jensen circles behind him. His breath is hot against Jared’s ear. “I’ve watched your video every night since you’ve been here. Listened to you making those pretty little sounds for me, getting off on the idea of me watching you…” Jensen pauses and then licks up Jared’s neck, making him shiver. “I wanted to have you the first night you came. Having you in my Harem and not in my bed was torture.”

“Then why didn’t you have me?” Jared asks bravely, breath catching as one of the King’s hands comes up to toy with his right nipple ring. “I was waiting for you to call…”

“Waiting, were you?” The King sounds pleased, and his free hand dips below the waistline of Jared’s boxer shorts to touch his half-hard cock. “Well, I was waiting too. I had to wait for these to heal—” he gives a tug on Jared’s nipple ring to demonstrate and Jared whimpers at the heady feeling. “Knew if I saw you before you were healed that I’d have to have you right there. Wouldn’t be able to wait if I saw you. But now they’re healed, and you’re all mine, aren’t you, Jared?”

Jared cranes his head back, pressing up against the body behind him. “Yours, sire,” he whispers, and doesn’t have to wait for the King to kiss him fiercely. 

He’s a virgin, of course he is, but his body seems to know what to do better than his mind does. He opens his mouth under the King’s assault, letting Jensen have complete control over the kiss. He doesn’t want to fight anyway; he wants the King to have him however he pleases. He moans happily as the King kisses him soundly, playing with his nipple rings all the while.

“So sensitive,” Jensen murmurs, and turns Jared around to face him, only to duck down and mouth over the silver rings on Jared’s chest. Jared cries out, and one of his hands flies to grab at the King’s hair. Without thinking, he presses his mouth closer. He can feel Jensen’s grin against his skin. “Like that, do you?” He sucks the ring into his mouth, and Jared lets out so bastard version of a scream, clawing at Jensen’s shoulder and head as the pleasure keeps rising and rising and rising. It’s only when he’s completely worn himself out that Jensen pulls away, licking his lips. “Oh, I’m going to have fun with you,” he says, and then hoists Jared up in his arms.

Jared’s legs curl automatically around the King’s waist, as Jensen carries him to the great bed in the center of the room. Jared hides his face in the King’s neck as his anxieties threaten to return. Jensen already has two hands on his ass, squeezing and kneading at the flesh there. If the hardness Jared can feel is any indication, he’s pleased with what he finds.

Even though he’s a bit frightened, he lets Jensen lay him out on the bed. “Good boy,” Jensen croons, and Jared watches wide-eyed as the King shucks off his clothes, piece by piece. Finally, the man is naked before him, all strong, sturdy, golden lines. But Jared cannot admire his body, not when his attention is so riveted on Jensen’s cock. It’s fully hard, standing up and away from his body. Jared licks his lips and then shivers.

Jensen grins as he notices where Jared’s attention is focused. “You’ll have my cock in you soon enough,” he says, and climbs on top of Jared. His fingers hook in Jared’s boxer shorts and drag them down Jared’s legs, without the King even bothering to look away from Jared’s face. One hand comes up to palm Jared’s cheek, and Jared leans into the touch, gratified by the kindness. “So beautiful, Jared,” the King murmurs, and kisses him again, softer this time. “Some day, I will take the time to worship your body as you deserve. But right now, I must take you, and take you hard.”

Jared flushes, but musters up his courage. He lets his legs fall open. “I want that, your Majesty,” he says quietly, and watches Jensen’s eyes darken with lust.

“Needy thing,” Jensen comments, but his voice is gravelly with desire. He hitches Jared’s legs up over his hips, and surges closer. “I will give it to you, Jared. Everything your greedy little hole needs, I will give you.”

Jared is glad that Mike and Genevieve told him to stretch himself beforehand when the King begins to press inside him. His hands flutter on the King’s shoulders as he tries to relax. Jensen pets at his head, shushing him as he pants under the pain. “You’re so big, your Majesty,” he hisses, and feels his body tighten as Jensen pushes another inch in. “What if I can’t—”

Shushing him, Jensen strokes along his side. “You can take me, Jared,” Jensen says decisively. “I know you can. You need this, don’t you?” Jared nods frantically, squeezing his eyes shut at the ache. “Then take it,” Jensen commands.

With those words, the tension in Jared’s body falls away, allowing the King to slide all the way in. Jared gasps at that. He’s so full, filled with the King. His hand falls to his stomach, sure that he should be able to feel it. Jensen chuckles, and the sound vibrates through Jared. “I am not that big, beautiful,” he says, and his hands come to grip Jared’s hips. “But I am big enough to give you what you need, and give it well.”

Jensen begins to fuck him, short, hard thrusts that make Jared mewl and whimper. He thrashes under Jensen’s hands, pinned in place by his cock. Pleasure radiates up his body in bursts from his ass, and he cries from it. It’s too much, too much. He’s too sensitive and Jensen is taking him so hard—He doesn’t have time to adjust, to get used to things before Jensen is fucking him still harder, still faster. “Sire!” he wails, and Jensen lets out a feral growl before pulling his legs up higher around his waist, changing the angle of his thrusting so Jared’s moans turn into screams.

“Yes,” Jensen hisses, and Jared can see his triumphant expression through blurry eyes. “Scream for me, Jared, cry for me. You’re taking it so beautifully—knew you would as soon as I saw you. And then the doctor checked you—so sensitive. A hole like yours needs a cock, my cock.” He slams into Jared before grinding against that spot inside Jared, and Jared feels an actual tear roll down his cheek. “God,” Jensen groans, and leans down to lick it away. “So perfect, Jared.”

It’s all growing, all these feelings inside Jared threatening to burst out. He doesn’t think he can handle anymore. “Too much, too much,” he pants out, even as his body pulls Jensen closer. “I can’t take it, your Highness, I can’t!”

“You can,” the King growls, and it is a demand. “You will take it, and you will come. Come just from your little hole being pounded the way it needs to be, the way its hungry to be had—”

Jared’s body arcs completely off the bed as he lets out a long, drawn-out scream as his body convulses into orgasm. Somewhere, he can hear the King cursing, feel him coming as well, but Jared is separated from it by his own blast of ecstasy. His orgasm seems to go one forever, and it could well be days later before he surfaces.

When he does, he is cradled in the King’s arms. “You did wonderfully, Jared,” the King croons to him, and Jared curls closer, warm from the praise. The King’s fingers run through his hair, and his eyes begin to fall shut. But still, he hears the King saying, “I knew you would be my perfect one.”

The next day, he can barely walk. The other members of the Harem look at him with envy, which only increases when he is called for again the following night, when Jensen rims him until he cries. He is called the night after that as well, to suck his King’s cock. And the night after that, so Jensen can chain him to the bed and make him come only from the touching of his nipples. 

Eventually, Jared is moved into the quarters next to the King’s. When he next sees his parents, three years later, he appears as the King’s First Concubine. Sitting, curled on his King’s lap, Jared does not feel an ounce of shame.


End file.
